


The waves

by toyaroho



Series: Faisal and Lawrence: saint of Jeddah and preacher of Oxford [1]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Metaphorical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyaroho/pseuds/toyaroho
Summary: An Arab once met an Englishman...





	The waves

Один араб однажды встретил англичанина. Этот араб был королем, но только через четыре года, а пока он был вождем, курильщиком и превосходным слушателем странных, длинных рассказов своих рабов. А англичанин вообще никем не был, только ходил от одного места к другому, разговаривал сам с собой и не любил, когда ему что-то запрещали также сильно, как и не любил, когда слишком много позволяли. Просто потому что ему нравилось нарушать границы. Арабу это тоже нравилось, поэтому они часто ссорились. А потом мирились, лежа на песке у огня, укрываясь тонким, дырявым одеялом и, закрывая друг другу уши, в тишине слушали свои внутренние океаны. Обычно у людей один океан, но у этих было по три: солнечный, лунный и медный, в которых они мысленно поочередно купались всю холодную ночь, потому что внутренние океаны очень теплые и в них легко согреться. Устав, до утра они неподвижно лежали, сплетаясь конечностями, надеясь, что те срастутся. И в предрассветном тумане они смотрели друг на друга острыми скулами и целовались лбами, пока рабы не приносили чай, очень сладкий и очень зеленый, и который стоило есть ложками, потому что он был слишком вязкий и по-другому ни у кого не получалось. Тогда они вставали и собирались в дорогу, надеясь опять поругаться, чтобы ночью снова падать в океаны.

Им и невдомек было, что плавать лучше в штиль.


End file.
